1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding coating preventing from outleakage of electromagnetic wave, and particularly to a shielding coating adaptive to transfer electromagnetic energy of electrical products, and electrical parts, traces and connecting lines of the electrical products to heat energy, thereby preventing from outleakage of electromagnetic wave.
2. Related Art
Electrical products, electrical parts, traces and connecting lines tend to produce radiation effect of electromagnetic wave, which not only leads to abnormal work of the electrical products, but also contaminates environment and even hurts the human beings. On the other hand, in the information age, electrical products pursuit of miniature and high-speed transmission, making radiation effect of electromagnetic wave more serious.
Electrical parts in the electrical products, such as Clock Generator, Integrated Circuit (IC) and Central Processing Unit (CPU) etc, often form electric loops when running, and so are apt to produce electromagnetic wave. Moreover, traces and connecting lines of the electrical products may always produce electromagnetic wave. Antenna effect, namely radiation effect of electromagnetic wave, is subject to length and surrounding area of the traces. In addition, it is important that one cannot use personal computer in airplane, because an electromagnetic wave which may be generated from computer during operating and might influence the electrical system of the airplane, thereby resulting in danger of fly.
Conductive materials, for example, copper fOil, aluminum fOil and short-woven metal lines etc, are commonly used to shield electromagnetic wave. Inductance effect, for instance, Ferrite Core is also employed to overcome this problem. Additionally, capacitance effect, for example, by adding bypass capacities or by changing antenna length, has been tried to reduce radiation effect of electromagnetic wave.
However, the above methods can not overcome the problem in substance. According to Conservation of Energy, electromagnetic wave may be masked at some parts of the electrical products, but at the same time electromagnetic wave may moves to another parts. Similarly, radiation effect of electromagnetic wave of some frequency of electrical products may be masked, but at the same time that of another frequency may occur. Thus, the conventional methods cannot overcome the problem of radiation effect of electromagnetic wave.